


hard times

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is how it always goes: Ray gets the bed while Gavin and Michael are stuck on the uncomfortable air mattress on the floor. Then they have to forget about everything they did at night in the morning.





	hard times

It is Friday night and Gavin and I are yet again stuck together on a twin size air mattress. Ray, that bastard, always gets the actual bed. See, the problem is that Gavin can never just fucking stay still while he sleeps. He is all shifting limbs and trying to roll on top of me, Gavin is annoying even in his sleep. I groan and push Gavin off of me yet again, he takes the covers with him as he rolls over and I fold my arms over my face, suppressing a scream. I try to yank the covers back over me but he wont budge. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling, cold and coverless, I feel defeated. Eventually, I get sick of the lack of blankets on top of me and try to wake Gavin up. I poke his back, then his face and when I finally see his eyes flutter open I feel a sense of accomplishment. “Give the covers back asshole.” I whisper condescendingly, he sticks his tongue out at me. I glare at him until he relents and throws the covers back over me. Sweet, sweet victory.

Jump to three o’clock in the morning and the covers are still over me, thank god. But from behind me I feel a warmth pressed up behind me, a person. I look over my shoulder and see Gavin, softly snoring and huddled up right behind me. I look away quickly and my face heats up. I feel him cuddle further up against me and he lets out a sigh of contentment. What the hell sleeping Gavin? I try to push him off of me by kicking my legs back into him and eventually he wakes up.

“Oi!” he shouts and I turn around and scowl at him. He looks down at the predicament we are in and his face flushes, looking down at our intertwined bodies and then back up at my face. He quickly turns away from me, not saying another word.

I hear Ray say sleepily above us, “shut the fuck up you guys.” and then the sound of his obnoxious snoring once more.

I roll my eyes and go back to sleep.

It is now five o’clock in the morning and when I wake up, what am I yet again greeted with? Gavin, pressed up against me, this time facing me. I stare ahead at him, not even having the energy to kick or groan. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, a small smile on his face that is almost cute. Okay, no, bad thought. I feel so fuzzy with his warmth against me that I kind of fall into it. I curl up against him and his smile widens. Is that fucker awake? If he is I swear to god. But yet again I am to tired to take action against any of his motives. I inhale deeply and get a whiff of well, Gavin. He smells fruity, probably because of that weird wild berry body wash he uses that Ray makes fun of him for all the time. And okay, maybe it smells kind of nice.

Sometime between five thirty and six o’clock I slip back into sleep. I have a dream about Gavin. I dream that we are the kings of two different castles, our kingdoms always fighting until he and I cave under the pressure and end up running away to a castle in the middle of nowhere that is made up of pillows and feathers. It’s nice.

When I wake up, Gavin and I are no longer living happily together in a pillow castle. Rather we are tangled up in each other, a very amused Ray looking down at us. He very obviously is trying to keep it together and not laugh at the sight. I glower up at him and he still has a smug look on his face. Gavin is still asleep and unaware. Ray whispers, “I’ll be upstairs, if you two love birds wanna get up and join me for breakfast at some point.”  
I just stare him down as he walks away and up the stairs. Then my attention is back to Gavin, who is still smiling in his sleep, all curled up and adorable. How did he go from the most annoying person in his sleep to the cutest? I very carefully untangle our limbs from each other and his arms immediately start searching for me, I feel a sort of sympathy for him and decide to stuff a pillow in between his arms and he clutches onto it and hugs it tight.

I walk upstairs, letting him sleep some more. I sit down at the table where a very complacent Ray is sitting. “Have a nice cuddle session, Michael?” he asks and I scorn him.

As we sit and eat our pancakes that Ray’s mom cooked us, Gavin walks up the stairs to join us. He still looks drowsy, even though he slept better than I did. As Gavin sits down next to me at the table, Ray looks between us expectantly. “So?”

“So what?” Gavin murmurs, stealing one of the strawberries from my plate. Ray shoots Gavin a disbelieving look. “You and Michael? Literally cuddling all night?”

Gavin’s face heats up and I lower my head, both of us feeling embarrassed. “Oh come on, its not like you guys haven't before.”

I think back to that one sleepover Gavin and I had when we were fifteen and I woke up with him pressed up to me and I had a little problem that I may or may not have had to go to the bathroom to fix. I drop my fork at the thought and Gavin looks at me with concern. I cough. “It’s just y’know, whatever.” I mumble and Ray sighs.

“There’s nothing wrong with the love between two boys.” Ray adds and I glare at him, my face beat red. He laughs and I roll my eyes, Gavin’s face is still flushed and I feel my stomach flip.

We all sit in silence for a while after that exchange. I feel a hand on my thigh and I look over to Gavin, whose face is completely red now, lips quivering. The hand creeps over to where my left hand is placed on my leg and his hand slips over top of it. I turn my hand over and lace our fingers together. Ray is completely oblivious, too busy inhaling his food. I look over to Gavin and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write a 'sharing a bed' fic so here it is! idk i think its pretty cute  
> also i sorta dont know why i chose the title i did, it was just the first one to come to mind and it stuck
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
